User blog:Imbetterthanmetimes2/Very helpful tips on B and I!
Before raging in the comments, yes, some of these are obvious and you may already know them. This is aimed for people who just picked up the game.'' ''I want these tips to benefit you, as a player while playing. General *If possible, pick a class that looks strikingly similar to the enemy team. One example is the polish artillery and dragoons looking similar to the russian infantry. *Press X for most melee weapons to go faster. *Learn when to surrender. If you're the only one on your team with red health and basically everyone on the other team is alive, you should definitely surrender. This allows games to go faster. *Never try to use your pistol for long ranges. The amount of times I've seen officer sniping is ludicrous. *Don't play line infantry officer. Instead, play as a different officer (except hussar and lancer officers) to get the perks thata line infantry officer doesn't provide. Light infantry officers provide faster speed, dragoon officers allow usage of horses, and artillery officers allow usage of cannons. *If available, pick a class with the hand axe instead of the sword or sabre. It deals more damage and can destroy structures better. Sappers *Holding the hammer allows the fastest movement available for sappers. *If someone is tent camping with dirt blocking the entryway, press X when holding a shovel to put it in Deconstruct Mode. Then go to town on the dirt. *Do not underestimate the Sapper axe. It's a two-hit kill, compared to the normal three-hit kill of most melee weapons. Cavalry *When you spawn, reset a ton before the clock at the top reads "10:00". This leads to a ton of free horses for your team. *Do not kill enemy horses. Instead, ride them, then get off of them. This makes the horses go on your side and your team won't be able to kill them. *Unless you're hussar, never play cavalry bugler. This kind of just goes without saying... *Going on the roof as Dragoon in Farmland isn't always the best idea, since the Dragoon's musketoon has bad range. Countering Cavalry *When available, pick the Pikeman class on a map with cavalry available as a choice. Pikes can one-shot horses, even on the ground. *Build stakes a bit more than necessary. *A good base with defense all around it will be a good way for cavalry to force themselves to dismount their horse and fight head-on. Artillery *When someone is camping in a tent with dirt blocking the entryway, if it's available, use artillery to mow down the dirt. *Only use roundshot if you have good accuracy and you're aiming for a particular person on the other side. Otherwise, use canister. *The back of the cannon barrel can be clicked to ram, insert shots, and clean the barrel. Melee: Most useful to least useful (in my opinion) Sledgehammer/Sapper's Axe - 2 hit kill, and destroys structures better Pike - 3 hit kill, best melee range in game and one-shots horses Lance - Same as Pike, but less range Bayonet - Same as Lance, but less rane Branch - 2 hit kill Hand Axe - 3 hit kill, slightly better damage than sword/sabre and destorys structures better War Scythe - 3 hit kill and good range, but odd hitbox Sword/Sabre - 3 hit kill Knife - 4 hit kill That's it for all, I may be adding more later. Category:Blog posts